The Stone
by xxaurora
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister who is almost an exact copy of their mother. . . until Voldemort kills Lily and James, and Harry and Calypso have to live with their aunt and uncle. [The story follows Calypso as she goes through life at Hogwarts]


It was a chilly halloween night in Godrics Hollow. As kids we're heading from house to house, begging strangers to give them candy, a strange darkness took over the sky. The children were ignorant of the fact that the moon and sky had disappeared, but one family was not.

• • •

An hour before the strange darkness, James Potter sat playing with his one year old son, Harry. The young boy had the most curious green eyes and jet black hair which was always messy. Many would call him the double of James, with his mother's eyes, of course.

The room was filled with screeches of joy, as Harry would fly on his toy broomstick, weaving around his father. The broomstick had been a gift from Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. He convinced James and Lily that Harry would become a famous Quidditch player when he grew up and he needed all the practice he could get. James agreed almost immediately while Lily eventually came to terms with him.

In the kitchen, Lily Potter was feeding their other child, Calypso. Although Calypso and Harry were twins, they were not identical. Calypso resembled her mother, with long red hair, green eyes and freckles.

"Here comes the broomstick," Lily said, as she moved the spoon through the air with her wand. Calypso, who was not impressed, shook her head and pouted.

Lily sighed. "James," she yelled, grabbing the spoon out of the air, "could you come here, Cals not eating again."

"Sure," came the reply from the other room. After a few seconds, James came running into the room. With a swift move, he grabbed the spoon from Lily's outstretched hand and headed towards Calypso.

"And Potter steals the quaffle from Evans," James commentated while Calyspo giggled and clapped "Potter makes his way over to the goal post and attempts at a shot!" James poked the spoon on Calypso's left cheek. "Oh! And he misses but gets the ball back. Potter goes for another shot—" Calypso giggled again. "And he scores! 1-0, Potter."

Lily smiled and kissed James on the cheek. "Thanks baby." She headed out of the room to check on Harry.

James picked up Calypso and brought her into the nursery.

But once James began to change Calypso, he heard a scream. Putting down Calypso, he dashed into the other room. There he found Lily gasping for breath. He ordered her to go into the nursery and protect Harry and Cal.

The door slowly opened. James whipped out his wand and prepared a curse at the intruder. But when the man stepped inside, James faltered. Waves of terror hit him as he recognized the gleaming red eyes. The man had a faded look of handsomeness to him, as if his looks were stolen from him years ago. This was the man they had been running from for the past year, the man that was in the newspapers. The one everyone feared.

He was as bad as they could get. He killed for fun. He went by the name of—

"Voldemort," James whispered in horror.

The man chucked. "I see you recognize me. Step aside

James, let me have your boy."

"Never!" James raises his wand.

"Ah, what a shame to kill such a brave soul."

"You can try!" James muttered the body binding spell and sent it towards Voldemort. He just laughed and deflected it calmly.

Then, Lily came rushing into the room, and screamed, "James!" James, distracted by his wife, turned around and glanced at her.

Slowly, Voldemort raised his wand. He screwed up his face and screamed,"Avada Kadavera!" A green curse emitted from the tip of his wand. The curse hit its target, directly in the center of James's chest.

As James fell towards the ground, Lily ran into the other room.

"What a pity," Voldemort muttered, stepping over the body and following Lily.

As she ran into the nursery, she remembered why she went into the other room. Her wand was still on the coffee table in the parlor. Grabbing Harry, she rocked him and tried to calm him and herself down. Lily stood in front of Cal's crib and stroked her hair. To survive, she needed to be calm.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she muttered.

Lily's stomach dropped as Voldemort stepped into the room. For a few years she had been hearing about the horrible deeds he'd done. How Voldemort killed mercilessly, sparing no one. Everyone in the wizarding world was on edge, taking heavy precautions to keep them and their family safe. 'Trust no one' they were told. Keep quiet, stay low. Many stopped going to work when things began getting out of hand. Voldemort would pop up out of no where and boom, 20 people would be dead.

Of course, this was all before Lily heard the news from the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Now according to him, a prophecy had been made involving a one of their kids and Voldemort. James and Lily were quick to act, moving into a small cottage in Godrics Hollow, trying to not draw any attention to themselves. They had been hidden for almost a year, and were very hopeful. Now though, Lily wasn't so sure she would even survive to tomorrow.

Voldemort's robes billowed behind him as he made his way over to Lily and the children. Lily screwed her eyes shut and held on tight to Harry. "Lily, step aside," he rasped, surprising Lily. She took a peek at Voldemort. "You do not have to die tonight. I just need your boy."

Tears pouring down Lily's face, she screamed, "NEVER!**"**

Lily went to set down Harry, moving out of the way of Calypso. "Don't take my boy, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Voldemort rose his wand, moved it in a lightning bolt-like line and screeched, "Avada Kadavera!"  With a satisfied look on his face, he watched as the glowing curse moved to hit the screaming woman and her son.

But, something odd, terrifyingly odd, happened. Just as the curse hit the boy, it rebounded. Never, in his entire murdering career, had he seen this happen. A glowing bubble surrounded Harry as the curse began to come back towards Voldemort. The killing curse first hit Lily, and she dropped dead.

Then, something even more curious happened. As the curse continued to rebound, it hit Calypso, but instead of dying, like her mother, she absorbed the curse. Voldemort stood in shock, wondering what just happened when the little girl began to scream for her mother. As she was screaming, a red beam of light emitted from her mouth.

_This light looks very similar to the killing curse_, Voldemort thought. Then light went through his body, and sharp waves of pain flickered throughout him. The pain gradually grew until he couldn't stand it anymore and faded away.

**Hey! Hoped you like the first chapter. I'll try to write whenever I can but i'm not going to have a set date that I'll post each week or smth. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
